


Together We Can Do Anything

by orphan_account



Category: Olympics RPF, Skateboarding RPF, Snowboarding RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ryan is still a swimmer but Shaun is an artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Can Do Anything

* * *

“You can't keep doing this to yourself,” Ryan sighs as he gently runs a wide toothed comb through Shaun's hair, untangling it from the brick red bird's nest it resembled before Shaun got in the bath and washed away a week's worth of dirt and oil and acrylic paint.

Ryan has just made it home from his latest competition in time to find Shaun in his studio, throwing around half-finished canvases and cursing his Muse for abandoning him, sweaty and bedraggled and stressed out. Ryan does what he usually does when his lover gets like this; he cajoles Shaun into eating something, runs him a bath and scrubs him clean before wrapping Shaun up in a king size Spongebob beach towel and helping him into bed.

“You're working yourself to death,” Ryan says, using the comb to part the wavy curtain of Shaun's hair and tuck each respective side behind the redhead's ears. “And for what? Just to make some gallery deadline? You're the talent, Shaun. You don't have to take their shit.”

"It's my job, Ry,” Shaun replies, twisting his body until he's cradled in Ryan's arms. “I can't just push my weight around and whine every time I can't make a deadline. Then I'll be just another one of those pompous, elitist _"I Am The Art"_ assholes.”

"You'll never be like them,” Ryan assures his lover. “I won't let you turn into that.”

"You take such good care of me,” Shaun murmurs into the hollow of Ryan's neck. “How did I get so lucky?”

"You're not the one who got lucky,” Ryan insists. “I am.”

"Either way, it doesn't matter.” Shaun says. “The point is that we're together and when we're together we can do anything.”


End file.
